1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose cart and more particularly to a multi-purpose cart that can store and transport a multiplicity of items and which can easily, quickly and efficiently convert into a table and chairs, to inherently provide a device ideally suited for use on a beach, at a picnic, during a social and/or public gathering/event or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational activities are enjoyed by many. However, many of these activities require additional items to be brought along for further enhancing the particular event. For example, many have found that to luxuriate in a day at the beach, one must bring along items which are deemed a necessity, such as towels, umbrellas, coolers, suntan lotion, and the like. These items can and tend to be bulky and cumbersome to carry and bring to the beach. Accordingly, efforts have been made to render a more efficient means of carrying items for any recreational activity. These efforts have provided for a plurality of carts to be assembled in the hopes of aiding and assisting the participants of the particular recreational activity. In addition, these devices have further been embellished by providing additional features to consequently provide a cart which is versatile and user friendly.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,458 issued to Chaparian. In this patent there is disclosed a recreation cart which is used for transporting recreational paraphernalia and that can be converted into a utility surface, such as table. Though useful, this device is limited in its options for the consumer. In addition, in order to utilize the cart as a utility surface, the entire cart must be empty. This can pose a situation which is inconvenient and undesirable by the user.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,914 issued to Cohen. In this patent there is disclosed a cart which is folded to provide for the device to act as a carrying means and then converted into a chair, when in a folded position. Though somewhat efficient, this device does suffer some shortcomings. One shortcoming is that the device is fabricated from a webbing material. This material is flimsy and not structurally sound, and as such this cart will be incapable of carrying many items which are deemed necessary, such as a filled cooler. Further, the webbing will inherently include apertures, which in an invitation for small items, such as suntan lotion, toys, or the like, to fall therebetween. An issue undesirable by the consumer.
Hence, as seen what is needed is an apparatus, which will act as a cart for adequately, and effectively carrying a multiplicity of items as well as provide for an alternative use, such as converting to a chair and/or table. The conversion process would be accomplished easily and quickly so as to provide an apparatus which is user friendly. In addition, it is desirable that the conversion takes place without removing any of the items stored and carried on the cart. Such an apparatus should be versatile and simple in construction so as to provide a device that is successful in use for any individual regardless of age, physics and dexterity can use that.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as identified above. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.